


Two of Bitty's Favorite Things

by lolanbq



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: Sometimes Jack has to tell Bitty "no"





	Two of Bitty's Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much projection. I wanted to keep cooking but also needed sleep. 
> 
> It's set in the future, I'm picturing them either married or about to be, but there isn't any concrete details for that.

Jack knew that Bitty would be home by the time he was allowed to leave practice. Jack also knew that Bitty would be back in time for dinner. And while he didn’t know what exactly they would be doing for dinner, he figured that they would be ordering some food. 

So walking into their shared apartment and seeing his adorably sleepy boyfriend slumped over the counter cutting zucchini was certainly a surprise. 

“What are you doing, Bud?” Jack asked, moving to hug Bittle from behind. Bitty didn’t even try to hide how tired he was, instead he leaned heavily into the warmth weight behind him.

“I’m doing my favorite thing—” Bitty mumbled. 

“Me?” Jack teased. It was moments like these that Jack was glad that his boyfriends was as experienced in cooking as he was because Bitty was working with his eyes practically closed. From what Jack could see Bitty had yet to hurt himself.

“Haha, Mr. Zimmermann.” Bittle finished slicing the zucchini and pushed them into the bowl waiting off to the side, “I’m cooking dinner because I love you and I love cooking. It’s almost a tie between you two.” 

“Bitty, you’re falling asleep. And you’ve pulled up one one of the stools because you’re too tired to stand.” Jack chided him. He was right though, Bittle was seated while he worked and was still half laying on the counter ready to take a nap. “We’re ordering in tonight and you can do you favorite thing tomorrow.” 

Jack scooped Bitty out off the stool and carried him over to the couch, making sure to put a pillow by his head and cover his legs with a blanket so he would be too comfortable to protest even a little bit. 

“No,” Bitty whined with his eyes closed, “I was going to do my other favorite thing tomorrow.” 

“Oh?” Jack teased, waiting to see where this was going, “And what would that be?”

“You.” Bitty hadn’t opened his eyes at all, but he had shifted so he could smirk in Jack’s general direction. Jack couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He kneeled down next to Bitty’s head and brushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, Bitty hummed contentedly.

“I’ll make a deal with you, yeah?” Jack whispered, softly brushing his nose against Bitty’s. “Make a pie with a  _ really long _ bake time and I’ll make sure you get to do both your favorite things tomorrow.” 

Jack waited for Bitty to argue with him or something, but after a few moments of silence Jack realized that he had already fallen asleep. He wasn’t exactly surprised about that. Eric was a man that did not stop, and never really wanted to, but if you sat him still he would be asleep in thirty seconds flat.


End file.
